Heads or Tails: 2 Sides of the Same Coin
by I can't draw
Summary: Everyone has a secret. And Amity Park is no exception. But when the trio beleives someone is after Danny's, the race to find out who or what is behind this attack begins. But who will figure out each other's puzzle first? Post ultimate enemy. Enjoy :


The ghost and the girl

His glowing hand was just inches form the girl's face. It's green glow kept all surrounding shadows at a distance, leaving the two teens alone. "You don't want to do this", the ghost said between clenched teeth. For a moment he stared at her petrified face, almost seeing her thoughts whirling around at lightning speed. Finally the mask moved,. "Yes I do. I'm a monster."

"No you're not, you're..." cut off by the sharp edge of the girl's voice he fell silent.

"Cut the crap! You know who I am!

"But you aren't a monster, you're human. And humans. Make. Mistakes." the boy said, trying to keep his cool.

"Mistakes!" she shrieked again, "How am I going to fix three families I've destroyed? Tell me _Oh brave Phantom_, how do I repay a life, you who has already died?"

"Stop it! This isn't the answer!" it was his turn to scream, "I know what you're going through, I..."

"No you don't! Nobody does: my kind died 14 years ago in that fire. It was..." she paused, tears filling up her eyes slowing down her thoughts. Danny watched the girl and with a softer voice added: "You're not like him. No matter what you've done, that part of you died in that fire with him."

"Did it? Or did he follow me form the grave like my past? How do you know?"

"I know because this isn't who you are."

"But who am I? A monster?" the tears stopped forming on the sides of her eyes letting all the force of her anger take control. "The only way this town is going to be safe is if the monster is destroyed..."

"Stop you've got to listen to me!" Danny was now struggling to keep control of his glowing hand, the intensity of the charm had grown with her wild anger. "You can't solve anything with death! Think of the ones you will loose."

"It's a price I have to pay, to keep them safe."

"Please don't make me do this? Not now I've just..." he paused the familiar feeling of the ecto energy was beginning to leave his body. "No, please don't,... SARAH!"

The tears that had fallen and then dried and then come back again lined her now bulging eyes. This last bit of information was processing as fast as the speed of sound. In those last seconds before the end the girl and the ghost looked at each other, two seminally different characters united in their fears. Finally the girl let go of the ghost. Adrenaline pumping in fast, Danny turned his dangerous hand to the back wall of the hospital room, facing away from her. With a deathening bang, the ball of energy exploded, leaving behind a burnt mark that stretched from one end of the small wall to the other.

The ghost fell, gasping for air. Slowly he regained feeling in his right arm. When the throbbing stopped, he lifted his head staring at her face. And in that moment where the ghost and the girl locked gazes he realized not only did he care for her but he hated her as well.

Hated her for rising uncertainty in him, by asking questions that they both knew had no answers.

Hated her, for bringing back memories that no longer existed, remembering the real monster that had once been him.

And most of all, he hated the fact that the girl reminded him of himself.

But for this same reason, he couldn't stop caring for her. This girl who was so much like the lost boy he was before the accident. He hadn't lied when he said he understood what she was going through. It had been a terrifying time; where all laws of logic seemed to be questioned. But after many mistakes and triumphs he had succeeded, not without help, to fulfill what he believed was right. To fight, for those like Sarah who deserve to love and to be loved in return and never have to face the pain and suffering of his own monster. That single, yet simple notion is what keeps him awake night and day, gets him late to classes and curfews, what rewards him with low academic results and the comfort of his bedroom when being grounded by said curfew breaking.

"How do you know my name?" the silence shook with those words of realization. This fight wasn't over. Yet.

**Please read and review! If you liked it or have any suggestions or even curious... Dont hesitate! **


End file.
